


I should hate you.

by Somethingwickedthiswaylives



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra hates that reader likes lucio, F/M, Forbidden Love, dogs are mentioned a couple of times, reader and lucio in a dark hallway, so does Julian, what even goes here I dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingwickedthiswaylives/pseuds/Somethingwickedthiswaylives
Summary: “I should hate you.”“Yet here you are,” He smirked. Our foreheads pressed together, my fingers tangled in the hair at the base of his neck holding him to me.I closed my eyes for a moment, taking everything in and feeling the air warm around us. Lucio’s nose nudged mine causing my eyes to snap open and meet his,





	I should hate you.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I got real inspired for this by seeing a prompt somewhere on tumblr about 'I should hate you' and then this happened and honestly I'm not sure how I feel about it. It's my first time writing for Lucio so there's that, also I'm sorry if this sucks I just wanted to post it somewhere.

A Rough hand gripped my jaw, forcing my head up and my eyes to meet silver ones. His smile was charming but the way his teeth glinted in the light made me think of a predator. Razor sharp and waiting to take a bite out of me in the darkened hallway we currently resided in. My back was pressed hard against the stone as his lips descended to my neck, trailing kisses down to my shoulder. My hands ghosted up his back to run lightly through blonde locks before tugging his head sharply away from me causing a groan to escape his lips.

“I wish I could hate you,” I breathed. I knew with everything in me that I shouldn’t be here, I should be back in the library with Julian. Asra had warned me against it, hell even Julian had warned me against getting closer to the Count but I just couldn’t stay away. Something about him just continued to pull me in. “I should hate you.”

“Yet here you are,” He smirked. Our foreheads pressed together, my fingers tangled in the hair at the base of his neck holding him to me. 

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking everything in and feeling the air warm around us. Lucio’s nose nudged mine causing my eyes to snap open and meet his, “Don’t go where I can’t follow Dove.”

I chuckled quietly, lips a fraction away from each other, fighting the urge to close what gap remained between us. This is the closest we have ever been together, with business picking up at the shop and Asra adamant that I keep my distance from the Count. I ran my hands over his shoulders and up to where his hands were placed, one on my waist and the other beside my head, moving them so they were wrapped around me. He gave me a questioning look, one pale eyebrow raised higher than the other. “I just wanted to hug you, okay? I feel like everyone is trying to keep us away from each other.”

“That’s because they are.” His arms tightened around me for a moment before he pulled away from me, “You do realize between Asra and Julian you've been spread thin. If it were up to them you’d be stuck in that stuffy shop of yours.”

“My shop is not stuffy,” I defended, “besides you’ve never actually stepped foot in the place.” Lucio responds with a shrug, eyes moving to the end of the hallway we resided in. I followed his actions and sent my magic out to feel around for anyone that could interrupt us, not noticing anything other than his dogs heading away I pulled back. As I made to tell him it was just Mercedes and Melchior an all to familiar voice echoed off the walls. My body tensed, there wasn’t anywhere for us to hide considering this was a fairly empty and unused section of the palace, my eyes met Lucios before he grabbed my are leading us farther down the hallway. He stopped at a section of wall not even ten feet from where we previously stood and pulled me through what I had previously assumed to be stone. We stepped out of a tapestry by Nadia’s library, eyes scanning our surroundings to make sure we were alone.

“Another secret passage? How many of those actually exist?” I questioned the man beside me. 

“To many to count. We can talk about that later, follow me.” His hand clasped mine still so I didn’t have much of a choice and I realized we were headed to the gardens. 

Once outside he led us back towards the fountain, as beautiful as it was out here no one seemed to visit. It made me wonder if Nadia had made it clear to avoid this place since it was one I knew Lucio to frequent. I perched myself on the ledge trailing fingers through the crystal clear water causing ripples to disturb the tranquil scene. Lucio’s reflection became distorted causing me to let out a quiet chuckle, his hand grasped my chin turning me to face him once again. His famous smile stretched across his lips, one I knew spelled trouble depending on who it was directed at.

“Wanna make out?”


End file.
